Dangerously in love
by Adrimarie97
Summary: Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else become interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

Chapter 1

"Hey B, you ready to go?" Santana asked walking into her room.

"Hey San, yeah just give me a second." Brittany replied checking her cheerio uniform in front of the mirror. Santana looked up and stared at Brittany. "You look beautiful Britt, come on lets go hobbit is gonna throw a bitch fit if were late on the first day glee club practice and it's way to early to be hearing her voice more than necessary." Santana groaned.

Brittany blushed at the compliment "Thanks, S.". Brittany grabbed her bag and walked out to Santana's car.

During the car ride Brittany kept fidgeting with her hands; she was nervous to bring up the topic they left off in the beginning of Summer. "So uhmm San you remember that thing you said not to talk about until the end of Summer?". Santana did remember but decided to try and change topics. "No, but what we really need to talk about is how to make me head cheerio." Santana smirked. "Don't change the topic Santana, you told me to give you the Summer and I did so tell me." Brittany said irritated. "I uhm- I can't B." Santana said pulling up to the student parking lot.

Brittany sighed "Why not San?". "Because I can't be a fucking dyke, Brittany." Santana snapped. "I can't date you while being HBIC of McKinley, no one would respect me and I can't have that. What we had last year was great. Sex with no feelings involved, feelings make shit complicated and frankly I don't have the time to deal with it. So I suggest we just go back to the hot sex we use to have and that's it." she continued.

Brittany looked up at her with tear filled eyes "Wow Santana didn't realize your reputation was more important than me. But you know that they say better late than never. See you in glee club." Brittany muttered and jumped out the car slamming the door causing Santana to flinch. _what a great first day, _Santana thought sarcastically.

When Santana walked in the first thing she noticed was new members? _But this is glee __club, _Santana thought. Santana sat down in the seat behind Brittany as Mr. Shue walked in. "Welcome back guys. Alright so first order of business lets let the new kids introduce themselves. Go ahead guys." he said.

"Hey my name is Ryder" this tall, fair skinned boy said with a way past due Bieber haircut but somehow made work. Next to him was was a very pretty brunette with wavy hair and beautiful blue eyes "Hi my name is Marley" she said with a shy smile before they both sat back down.

"Awesome, so this weeks lesspn is going to be Crushes! You have to pick a song and dedicate it to your crush. You can ei-" "Sorry! I hope I'm not to late I would like to join glee club!" a beautiful blonde said running in. "Oh no the more the merrier!" Mr. Shue grinned. "Okay cool so my name is Quinn and do I just audition or..." she said confused. "Oh yes go right ahead". She briefly nodded before she started singing. _Who is that...? _Brittany thought.

You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.

As she sang the first verse her hazel eyes locked with Brittany's and for whatever reason neither of them looked away and nobody but Santana seemed to notice.

Before you met me, I was alright  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream

Quinn got up and started dancing around and soon all of glee club except for Santana was joining. Santana watched with scowled eyes as Quinn grabbed Brittany's hands and twirled her around while she giggled.

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

Finally everyone settled back down and Quinn went back up to the front and locked eyes with Brittany's for the rest of the song.

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

When the song ended everyone clapped but more so Brittany while Quinn winked at her which made Santana scowl more. "I think I speak for everyone when I say you would be a great addition to the team and welcome to glee club!". Everyone started cheering again as Quinn went to go sit down next to Brittany.

_Not everyone, _Santana thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 2**

After school;

The whole day Santana was trying to get Brittany to talk to her but she just received a cold shoulder. It turns she has 5 out of 7 classes with Brittany and 2 of them they share with that new girl Quinn. Finally after 4th period and on their way to lunch Santana had enough.

"Hey Brittany wait up!" Santana yelled running after Brittany who sped up her walking in hopes to escape Santana. But Santana ran faster and caught her wrist turning her around. "Why have you been ignoring me?" Santana questioned only earning her a glare from Brittany. "Okay bad question. Look Brittany I'm sorry you know you are way more important then any reputation but I'm just afraid of the talks and the looks I just can't handle that right now but just know I would be with you in a heart beat if weren't for all these idiotic homophobes." Santana said grabbing Brittany's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Brittany looked up at Santana and give her a small smile "It's okay I forgive you."

"Really?!" Santana asked Brittany nodded. "Oh thank god, okay lets go to lunch. I'm starving!"

"Fat ass" Brittany teased. "Hey! You know better than anyone else that I am not a fat ass." Santana smirked while Brittany blushed and offered a small "Yeah." Santana giggled and wrapped her pinky with Brittany's.

Glee club;

Santana and Brittany were sitting next to each other discussing there plans for the weekend. "Do you want to come over after school? I was thinking we could watch a Disney movie your pick while getting our cuddle on." Santana said. "Yeah that would be awesome! Can we watch lady and the tramp?! I've been practicing nudging the meatball with my nose across the plate!" Brittany stated happily. _She is so cute, _Santana thought. "Yeah Britt anything for you" Brittany grinned at her and was about to respond when she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around she was surprised to find the new girl smiling at her. "Hey uhm do you mind if I sit here?" Quinn asked pointing to the seat next to Brittany. "Oh no you can totally sit there! I remember one time Lord Tubbington didn't ask if he could sit next to me so I accidentally sat on him, I felt so bad. So I'm really glad I didn't sit on you cause I would've felt so bad and th- sorry I'm rambling" Brittany blushed.

"Your really cute when you do that." Quinn stated with a smile.

"Do what?" Brittany asked looking up confused.

"When you ramble." Quinn replied. Brittany blushed again while Quinn smiled at her "and when you blush."

Brittany mumbled a soft "Thanks" still embarrassed from her rambling. Quinn smiled softly and placed a hand on Brittany's knee making Brittany look up at her and Santana glare at her.

"Don't be embarrassed, so I heard around the grape vine that you dance really well?" Quinn asked intrigued. "Oh yeah! I love to dance it's my most favorite thing to do well besides hanging out with Santana" Brittany said smiling at Santana. Santana smiled back happy to finally be included. Quinn looked at her as if just realizing she was there "Hi I'm Quinn." she said with a smile. "Yeah I know." Santana replied with a glare.

Quinn shuffled in her seat uncomfortably while Brittany gave Santana a questioning look which she ignored by facing the front as Mr. Shue walked in.

After school;

"Hi San. I just gotta go to my locker real quick before we head to you casa." Brittany said in attempt to talk Spanish. Santana just giggled and followed her to her locker.

"Alright we can go now." Brittany said as she started walking.

"Cool so I was thinking we could go to the store and get some ice cream?" Santana asked.

"OMG! Can we?! I love ice cream but I can never decide which flavor I like be- ommf" Brittany started but suddenly landed on the floor with a person on top of her. "Oh my god Brittany I am so sorry!" Brittany looked up and locked eyes with hazel ones. "Oh your fine Q!" Brittany replied with a reassuring smile. _Q? Since when are they on a nickname bases and why the hell won't she get off of __**MY**__ Britt. _Santana thought grudgingly. Quinn just looked up at Brittany and smiled but for some reason neither looked away until Santana awkwardly cleared her throat impatiently. They looked up just remembering that they weren't alone.

"Oh right here let my help you up." Quinn said getting up and offering her hand to Brittany. Before Brittany could grab her hand Santana slapped it away helping Brittany up instead "You've done enough.".

"Right.. anyways I was actually looking for you Britt have you noticed anything different about my outfit?" Quinn asked with a smirk. Brittany looked at her outfit it and screeched before hugging her "Your a cheerio now!" _Oh great.._Santana thought.

"Yeah! But that's not the only reason I was looking for you I was actually wondering if you maybe I don't know... wanted to go on a date...with me?" Quinn asked with a hopeful smile. Before Brittany could reply Santana yelled out "No!". Brittany and Quinn both looked at her but she just looked down embarrassed. "Uhm so anyways will you?" Quinn asked again. "Oh uhm I don't know.." Brittany said awkwardly. Santana smirked triumphantly.

"I won't give up til you say yes" Quinn said determined and leaned in the give Brittany a kiss on her cheek but before she could reach her Santana pushed her out the way "Get away from her!" she yelled. "Why?!" Quinn yelled back. "Your acting like a jealous girlfriend... wait is she you r girlfriend cause if she is th-"

"What?! No..never." all sudden rush of hope disappeared as soon as Brittany heard Santana's reply. Brittany looked down sadly but then looked at Quinn and said "You know what I will go on that date with you." Santana's mouth dropped.

"Really?! Awesome here's my number." Quinn said grabbing Brittany's phone out of her hands and typing her number in. "So just text me your address and I'll pick you up at 8." Quinn smiled gave Brittany a wink and walked away.

"What the fuck was that Brittany!" Santana yelled once Quinn was out of ear shot.

"What she's cute and not ashamed of being with me." Brittany snapped.

"Britt I'm not ash-"

"Save it!" Brittany yelled then walked away. "FUCK!" Santana screamed and kicked a locker.

_I fucked up bad..._Santana thought.

…...

**Please review all criticism is welcomed I would like your opinions on which way the story should go. Thanks! **

**~ Adri xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 3**

After school;

That day when Brittany got home from school she already had 5 texts, 7 missed calls and 3 voice mails from Santana which she choose to ignore and delete. Now she was getting ready for her date. She put on a black body con dress the reached mid thigh, black pumps, hair curled. She also decided to do smokey eye cause it makes her eyes pop more. _Damn I look hot,_ she thought just before the doorbell rang.

As soon as Brittany opened the door flowers were shoved in her face. "These are for you and you look very beautiful tonight." Quinn said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks you do too." Brittany said doing a once over of her outfit. Quinn had on a tight blue dress with black heels, hair straight and light makeup.

"Thanks" Quinn blushed. "You ready to go?" she asked reaching for Brittany's hand and intertwining their fingers. Brittany nodded as they made their way to the car.

The car ride was filled with light conversation, just getting to know each other. As soon as they parked, Quinn jumped out the car ran to Brittany's side and helped her out the car. "and they say chivalry is dead" Brittany teased. "When your with me it's not" Quinn winked while opening the door for her.

"2 for Fabray" she told the waiter. He simply nodded and showed them to there table. "So I hope you like the restaurant I picked." Quinn said once they sat down. "Defiantly I love Breadstixs." Brittany smiled. "So what made you wanna ask me out?" Brittany continued.

"Well obviously your beyond gorgeous, and you just have this lovable essence about you that just attracts me to you, am I making since?" Quinn asked. Brittany blushed at the compliment and looked down "Thanks.".

Quinn moved to sit down next to Brittany and grabbed her chin to make her look up at her, "Hey don't get embarrassed cause of me I'm just simply stating a fact.". Brittany smiled at her and before she could respond Quinn leaned in and kissed her but unbeknownst to them Santana was watching them with a scowl _What the actual fuck?! Those lips belong to __**ME**_, and with that thought she marched up to them and pulled Quinn off of Brittany making her fall to the ground.

"What the hell Santana?!" Brittany yelled helping Quinn up.

"What's your problem?!" Quinn yelled.

"YOU!" Santana yelled back.

"What the hell did I do to you?!" she asked.

"You kissed her!" Santana glaring at her. "That's because I wanted her to Santana." Brittany replied. "Yeah so if you'll excuse we would like to get back to our date." Quinn stated. "Yeah I think it's best if you leave." Brittany sighed. Santana looked down sadly sighed and walked away. Brittany watched her leave with a heavy heart before sitting down and continuing with her date.

"Thanks for the date Quinn I had fun." Brittany said walking up her porch.

"It was no problem I hoped you enjoyed yourself as much as I did." Quinn said with a smile. "Don't worry I did." Brittany said with a shy smile. Quinn leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. "Brittany will you..uhm... be my girlfriend?" Quinn asked after they broke apart.

Brittany froze, _should I? I mean there's Santa- she doesn't want you if she did it would have been her here with you and not Quinn, _Brittany thought having an internal battle with herself. After a few minutes she gave Quinn a tentative smile and a small "yes.". Quinn grinned widely "Want me to pick you up for cheer practice tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah that would be awesome." Brittany replied.

"Okay bye babe" Quinn said giving her a small peck and walking away.

Brittany entered her room closed the door and laid her head against the door sighed and thought _what am I going to do?_ Unbeknownst to her Santana was laying in her room crying thinking the same thing.

Next day at school;

Santana walked in school with her head held high and a clearer mind. _Operation get Quinn to lay of__f of __Brittany. Just because I can't be with her doesn't mean I want her with somebody else, _Santana thought selfishly. As she turned the corner she froze, there was Quinn and Brittany at her locker laughing while holding hands. She wanted to turn around and walk away but for some reason she chose to stay but soon regretted it when she saw Quinn lean and give Brittany a kiss.

Soon tears were rolling down her face and she ran to the choir room before anybody could see her. She sat down on the piano and started sobbing she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even realize someone else entered the room until she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone quietly asking "what's wrong?". Santana quickly looked behind her and locked eyes with Puck. "What are you doing here?" she asked wiping the makeup of her cheeks.

"Early Glee club meeting remember?" Puck reminded.

"Oh yeah.." Santana mumbled. "So what's wrong?" Puck asked again. "Nothing." Santana sighed. "It's Brittany right?" Puck guessed even though he already knew it was.

"What?! No!" she yelled astounded.

"You don't have to lie I already see the way you look at her and the way she looks at you." Puck said softly.

"No now she has Quinn." Santana spit out.

"Just show her you aren't afraid." Puck replied.

"But I am afraid." Santana sighed. "Afraid of what exactly?" Puck questioned further. "Of the talks and the looks I just can't deal with it and I wouldn't be able to protect Brittany." Santana explained. "Brittany doesn't need protection she just needs you, and you saw Quinn and Brittany there out and proud and guess what? No one cares. I think guys actually find it kind of hot, I know I do." Puck smirked.

Santana laughed softly "Thanks Puck." she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here hugging me? Go fight for your girl or would you rather Quinn mack on her?" Puck asked. "Hell no! She's **MINE**." Santana growled and ran out of the room when she turned the corner and spotted Brittany and Quinn still at her locker talking.

_Fuck it, _she thought. She ran up to them and without saying anything pushed Brittany up against the locker and kissed her full on the lips.

…...

**Cliff hanger! Lmfaoo don't hate me I will update tomorrow or maybe today if I get enough reviews. (; Oh don't worry this is most defiantly a BRITTANA story I know it doesn't seem like it but right Santana is trying to get over the fact that she's gay and accepting herself enough to be with Brittany and love her the way she deserves. But anyways until next time! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**~Adri xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 4**

**Last time on Dangerously in love;**

_Santana laughed softly "Thanks Puck." she hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here hugging me? Go fight for your girl or would you rather Quinn mack on her?" Puck asked. "Hell no! She's **MINE**." Santana growled and ran out of the room when she turned the corner and spotted Brittany and Quinn still at her locker talking._

_Fuck it, she thought. She ran up to them and without saying anything pushed Brittany up against the locker and kissed her full on the lips._

Before Brittany could respond Quinn pushed Santana off of Brittany and slapped her across the face. "What the fuck do you think your doing kissing my girlfriend?!" Quinn yelled.

"Oh please like she was ever really yours, Brittany's in love with me not you so save yourself the heart ache and walk away." Santana said smugly while patting Quinn tauntingly on the cheek. Quinn shoved her off and whispered in her ear "If she's yours then why I am the one she's gonna be kissing later today" Quinn smirked. Suddenly she was the floor with Santana straddling her and slapping her continuously across the face.

"STOP!" they both halted their movements when they heard Brittany yell.

"Listen Britt-" Santana started as she got off of Quinn but was soon interrupted by Brittany "No Santana you listen you need to stop whatever the hell it is your think your doing, I'm with Quinn now and I'm happy so all you have to worry about is your oh so precious reputation you care so much for."

"Brittany that's not even it anymore, I'd be so much better for you than Quinn and you know that and I can prove it" she turned to Quinn "Lets have a sing off just me and you in front of Glee club right now you up for the challenge, Fabgay?" Santana questioned.

"Oh your so on, Lezpez" Quinn replied and with that they both walked into the choir room where everyone was already seated. Brittany followed in shortly with a sigh and a shake of a head. _What am I gonna do with these two.. _Brittany thought.

"I'm sure you know this song" Santana said before the music started.

**Santana:**

Don't call her up, anymore  
'Cause I don't wanna hear-ear your voi-oice  
I don't wanna see your fa-a-ace  
Answer her door-oor-oor  
Make no mista-ake, she's mine  
She-ee-ee's mi-ine

**Quinn:**  
She only knows how I feel  
I only know what she's li-ike  
When she nee-eeds me-ee  
Oh how she needs me  
Deep in the ni-ight  
Make no mista-a-ake, she's mi-ine  
She-ee's mi-ine, no, she's mi-ine

**Both:**  
Don't get too close when you da-ance  
'Cause I don't wanna hear from my frie-iends  
You were out on the tow-own  
With her in your arms  
(Her in your ar-arms)  
With her in your arms  
(Her in your ar-ar-arms)  
**Santana:**  
Don't include her in your dreams  
'Cause I don't wanna clo-ose my eye-eye-eyes

**Both:**  
No-o, I don't wanna know where she go-o-o-o-oes  
Each night when she lea-ea-eaves  
Make no mista-a-ake, make no mista-a-a-a-ake  
She-ee-ee's mi-ine, no she's mine, she-ee's mi-ine

Don't call her up, anymore  
Don't call her up  
(Don't call her up) anymore

Be the end of the song the whole room had tears in there eyes but more so Brittany. "So what did you think Britt?" Santana asked wiping her own tears away.

"I-uhm-I c-can't" she said while standing up she gave Santana one more glance before running out of the room.

"Wait Brittany please don't leave!" Santana yelled running after her with Quinn right behind her.

"Where did she go?!" Quinn asked. "There she is!" Santana said pointing to the front of the school where the saw Brittany running down the front steps of the school.

By the time they got there Brittany was already running down the road with her head in her hands what she failed to see was the large truck losing control and heading right for her.

"BRITTANY!" Santana and Quinn screamed at the same time. Brittany turned around just in time to see the truck coming right at her. It was if everything went in slow motion from the moment the car hit Brittany to the moment she fell limp on the floor with a puddle of blood already surrounding her to the car screeching it's tires to get away as fast as possible. Santana let out a heart wrenching scream when she saw Brittany fall. "I'm gonna go get help!" Quinn yelled still to stuned to comprehend what just happened.

As soon as Quinn ran inside searching for help; Santana ran as fast as humanly possible to Brittany's side. As soon as she reached her she fell on her knees and let out a sob. "Oh my god Britt." Santana whimpered while holding Brittany's body.

"San.." Brittany whispered hoarsely.

"Shh Britt please don't talk" Santana said softly growing more worried by the blondes pale face and disoriented eyes.

"San.. p-please make the pain g-go away" Brittany whimpered and coughed up blood.

"It will get better Britt just please hold on." Santana sobbed but she could tell Brittany was struggling; she couldn't keep her eyes open for more than five seconds and kept sputtering out blood.

"I r-really liked that song y-you did" Brittany smiled softly but it looked more horrifying with her blood stained teeth.

"Britt ple-" Santana started but stopped when she noticed Brittany go limp in her arms. "Britt? Brittany?! BRITTANY?!" Santana screeched. "Oh my god please lord let her wake up please don't take her away from me...please la amo (I love her), did you hear that Brittany I LOVE you so please just please be okay." Santana sobbed as she heard the ambulance approaching.

Quinn came running out but froze in her place when she saw a hysterical Santana and unconscious Brittany. "Noo.." she whimpered falling to her knees as she saw the paramedics take Brittany away.

Santana and Quinn were in the waiting room for forty minutes when Brittany's family and glee club arrived. "How is she?" Quinn looked up and locked eyes with Rachel. "Bad Rach really bad they lost her twice in the ambulance and once here but she's fighting and I believe in her" Quinn replied.

"Yeah my little girl has always been a fighter" Mr. Pierce said with a small smile while wrapping his arms around a distraught Santana. "She's going to be fine Santana, you know better than anyone else just how strong she is she won't be leaving us any time soon, I promise." Mr. Pierce whispered in Santana's ear. She whimpered and hugged him back tightly.

"Pierce family?" everyone looked up to see a middle aged man standing with a clipboard.

"Yes that's us, please tell us you have some good news about our daughter" Mrs. Pierce said walking up to him along with everybody else. Santana had to lean all her weight on Mr. Pierce just so she wouldn't fall over with her jello-like legs.

_Please let her be okay god.. please..I need her,_ Santana thought helplessly

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

…...

**Yes I know another cliffhanger ! Lmfaoo don't hate me I just like to keep you guys coming back for more. (; Please review I would like to hear your thoughts on the story and I would even take a few suggestions as well. All criticism is welcomed. Thanks!**

**~Adri, xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 5**

**Last time on Dangerously in love;**

"_Pierce family?" everyone looked up to see a middle aged man standing with a clipboard. _

"_Yes that's us, please tell us you have some good news about our daughter" Mrs. Pierce said walking up to him along with everybody else. Santana had to lean all her weight on Mr. Pierce just so she wouldn't fall over with her jello-like legs._

_Please let her be okay god.. please..I need her, Santana thought helplessly_

"I'm afraid I have some bad news...and some good news." he replied.

"Oh okay well good news is we were able to save her, bad news is she's not out of harms way yet meaning the during surgery, she slipped into a coma and there's no telling when/if she will wake up. Honestly it was a miracle she survived she was severely injured." he continued.

Santana let out a whimper. "w-when can we-uhm see her?" she stuttered.

"There will be a nurse out here to tell you when you can, I deeply apologize for what you guys are going through and I will try my hardest to bring her back good as new, I promise." the doctor responded.

2 hours later they were still waiting for more news with there hearts on there sleeve. "Friends and family of Ms. Brittany Pierce?" a blond nurse asked. Santana and Quinn walked up. "Yes can we see her?" Quinn asked.

"Are you guys both related?" the nurse questioned.

"No she's my girlf-" Santana started but stopped when she realized Brittany wasn't hers. She looked over at Quinn and saw her glaring at her. "She's my uhm best friend." she whispered. "and she's _**my**_ girlfriend." Quinn responded insinuating the my.

"Uh right. Well anyways you guys are free to see her, she is still under the coma but 2 people are aloud to visit at time." the nurse said and walked away.

Santana and Quinn both walked to Brittany's room and let a deep breath before opening the door. Santana had to cover her mouth to not let out a sob while looking at Brittany's pale and fragile body.

Both Quinn and Santana walk up to either side of Brittany and sat on a chair and grabbed one of Brittany's hands. They both stared at her until sleep over took them.

Next morning;

Santana woke up to sound of shuffling. She dismissed it assuming it was her mother downstairs and didn't bother opening her eyes. Just as she was about to go back to sleep when she heard a slight whimper. She groggily opened her eyes and that's when everything came back up to her. Singing a song with Quinn, running after Brittany, Brittany getting hit, Brittany being in a coma. She immediately felt tears forming in her eyes as she surveyed the room; no Quinn. She looked at Brittany and noticed it was her shuffling and whimpering.

"Britt?" she asked worriedly. Santana was just about to leave when she heard Brittany's heart monitor beeping louder than usually. She looked back just in time to see Brittany's eyes snap open and let out a heart wrenching scream. "BRITTANY?!" Santana yelled and was about to run up to her when she was bombarded with nurses and doctors. They ran up to her and stuck her with a tranquilizing needle.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't stay here, please wait in the waiting room with the rest of her family and friends" a nurse said.

"NO!" Santana shouted trying to pass the nurse but two body guards grabbed her arms and pulled her kicking and screaming to the waiting room.

"Hey! Let her go." Puck yelled when he saw the body guards forcefully pulling Santana in. When the body guards let her go her body slumped to ground as she sobbed.

"Santana what happened?!" Puck asked worried.

"Sh-she woke up a-and s-started screaming a-and her heart m-monitor was beeping r-really loud and I-I don't know!" Santana said trying to catch her breath. "Okay come here." Puck said picking her up and pulling her to chairs. "W-where are B-britt's parents?" she questioned. "They went home to take showers and clean clothes." he responded, she just nodded.

"Santana? What's wrong? What happened?" asked Quinn just coming back from breakfast along with the rest of glee club. Just as Santana was about to answer the doctor came out. Santana ran to him "What's wrong?!" she asked warily. "Well good news or bad news first?" he responded. "Good" she replied.

"Well good news is... she's awake!" he said. "and bad..". _Please god let her be okay I would do anything to make that happen,_ Santana thought.

"and bad news is she had an involuntary lapse and we had to stabilize her and she may have harmed herself more. But were not to sure so keep your hopes up." he said with a timid smile.

"Is she going to be alright?" Quinn asked.

"She should be, yes. You guys can go ahead and visit her. She is still asleep cause of the tranquilizer but she will wake up any minute now." he responded. Santana let out a sigh of relief, _she's going to be alright, _she thought as she made her way to Brittany's room with Quinn.

When they sat down on their respective chairs Quinn looked at Santana and said, "Santana you do know she's my girlfriend right?".

"Quinn this is so not the right time to be discussing this, but since your so caught up on this, yes I do realize she is your girlfriend. But that doesn't stop the way I feel for her and after this accident my feeling have just grown that much stronger. I want her and I will get her back." Santana responded smoothly.

"You don't get do you? You never _**HAD**_ her, she was just someone you could fuck and then next morning you would be this perfect little 'straight' girl again." Quinn said harshly. Santana flinched because even though it hurt to hear there was some truth to it.

"Your right I did treat her like shit, and she sure as hell never deserved that. But you know that she loves me more." Santana said.

"Probably, only difference is I didn't break her heart." Quinn said.

"I didn't me-" Santana started but got interrupted by a small whimper coming from Brittany. They looked down and noticed her trying to speak. Quinn got up to fill a cup with water. "Here baby drink this." she said kissing her forehead.

"I-I hurt.. everywhere.." she said groggily and flinched when she tried to stand up. "Careful B." Quinn said fixing her pillows and helping her sit up. "What happened? All I remember is..is.." she said but then started sobbing remembering everything that occured.

"Britt, baby I-" Santana started but was interrupted. "No! That's what I remember! Y-you Santana confuse the hell out of me, you had your chance hell you had a bunch of chances and now you want me? That's not how it works, you can't realize you have something when it's gone, you just can't. It hurts to bad." Brittany sobbed. "Brittany I am so so-".

"No I don't care now, I-I think it's best if you leave." Brittany interrupted not looking at Santana.

Santana whimpered slightly and got up. Her hand was on the door knob when she turned around locked eyes with misty blue ones. "I won't give up on you Brittany not ever..." she smiled sadly and left.

…...

**Hey! Sorry for not updating yesterday I was sick. -.- But I hope you liked this update I made it a little bit longer than most to make up for yesterday. But anyways next update I was thinking of doing a bit of a time jump nothing major but just enough to get to good stuff and maybe even closer to getting Brittana.(; Who else is excited for Glee tomorrow? I know I am I hope the once and for all but an end to BRAM. Anyways please review! Thanks 3**

**~Adri,xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 6**

2 months later;

Ever since that night Brittany told Santana to leave, they had not seen each other. Or so Brittany thought unbeknownst to her Santana visited her every night while she was sleeping and left every morning before she woke up.

It has now been a week since Brittany was released from the hospital. Luckily it was not as bad as the doctors had thought she had 2 broken ribs that mildly stabbed her lung which is what caused the bleeding from the mouth. She also had a broken wrist and a mild concussion. But after months of resting and healing she was as good as new. Today was her first day back at McKinley, she knew everybody had heard of her accident and to say she was nervous was understatement.

"Hey honey, are ready for school?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"Yes mom lets go." Brittany responded

"You look very nice today sweetie." Mr. Pierce complimented when he saw his daughter walking to the car. Today instead of her usual cheer leading attire she opted to wear a tight fitting black body con dress that reached mid thigh and showed a reasonable amount of cleavage, her jean jacket and black flats. Her hair was straight but she french braided her bangs back.

"Thanks dad!" Brittany shouted as she hopped in her car soon followed by her mom.

As soon as they arrived to school Brittany gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "thanks for the ride." before jumping out the car.

Immediately when she opened the doors of McKinley everybody started not so subtly whispering while looking at her. This made her feel a bit self conscious, that was until she heard a guy from the rugby team tell one of his team mates. "Damn is it just me or did she get a whole lot finer?" he asked and the rest of them nodded in agreement. This made her smirk and walk around school with a whole lot more confidence.

Santana was at her locker when she heard a guy from football team say he would 'tap that twice if she were lucky'. Curiosity got the best of her and she turned around when she spotted Brittany her mouth dropped. _Holy shit she's gorgeous, _Santana thought. But when she noticed everybody else gawking at them she glared at them before timidly walking up to Brittany.

"Hey Britt." She said with a shy smile. Brittany just looked at her before attempting to turn around but couldn't because Santana caught her wrist and turned her around. "Look Brittany could you please just talk to me or at least hear me out?" Santana pleaded.

"What do you want Santana?" Brittany asked. Santana unintentionally flinched at the cold tone.

"Brittany I am so sorry for the way I have treated you. I know you didn't deserve and trust me I know I am the biggest ass hole in this planet but if you could just forgive I promise I won't ever treat you like that again. So with that said do you think you wanna best friends with the worlds biggest bitch?" Santana asked with a hopeful smile.

Brittany stared at her for a few minutes before she spoke "Hey! That's my best friend your talking about." Brittany said with a playful wink and a smile. Santana squealed and wrapped her arms around Brittany stuffing her face in Brittany's neck and inhaling her scent but stopped once she realized how creepy it is.

"Wow did 'bad ass' Santana Lopez just squeal?" Brittany gasped teasingly.

"Oh hush you. I just missed you" Santana said with a small blush.

"I missed you too." Brittany said. Santana just smiled and hooked their pinkies while the walked to glee club together.

"Lopez! Pierce! Just in time" Puck said as soon as they entered the room.

"In time for what exactly?" Santana questioned. "Well, we were just talking about having a 'Welcome back Brittany' party at my house tonight and another thing.." Puck whistled while looking Brittany up and down. "Damn Pierce your looking fine, if you ever get tired of the ladies make sure a climb aboard the Puck express next stop, satisfaction. So what do you say?" Puck smirked.

Before Brittany could respond both Quinn and Santana yelled out "NO!" and glared at each other.

"Hell no Puck she's mine." Quinn said while possessively wrapping Brittany up in her arms and giving her a kiss while glaring at Santana. Santana looked away uncomfortably but she also noticed Rachel fidgeting in her seat.

_What was that..? _she thought.

Lunch;

"Hey San!" Brittany beamed as she sat down next to her with her tray in front. "Hey B!" Santana beamed back. "So I was wondering if you could pick me up for the party?" Brittany asked. "Yeah Britt-Britt that would be fine but I would have thought you would've wanted your _girlfriend _to pick you up instead" Santana said trying to use as little venom as possible when she said girlfriend.

"Well I asked her too but she said she was busy with something she wouldn't tell me what though. Plus your my best friend I want to hang out with you too. Is that okay" Brittany said with furrowed eyebrows and a small pout.

Santana couldn't help but let her eyes travel down to Brittany's lips. _Damn her lips look so fucking __kissable, _Santana thought.

"What?" Brittany asked. "Whose lips look kissable?" she continued as Santana's eyes widened. "What? N-no I didn't say t-that. I uhm said yeah, yeah that's totally fine. I have to gay, I mean I have to g-go. I have to go. But I'll come over at 8:50ish so we can leave at 9 yeah? O-okay bye." Santana said and ran out of the cafeteria leaving a very confused Brittany behind.

Brittany's house;

Santana was on her way to Brittany's house when she received a text from the blonde herself.

**Blonde Goddess: Heyy Sany! Just come up to my room when your here I want your opinion on my outfit! See you soon! :)**

**P.s make sure you close the door behind you I don't want Lord T to rob a bank... again. ~ Agent Pierce.**

Santana couldn't help but giggle at Brittany's cuteness as she made her way upstairs to Brittany's room. "Hey B, I got your text what did you mean by ag-" Santana started but stopped when she looked up at Brittany. "Hey San so what do you think?" Brittany asked but couldn't help the shivers that ran down her spine at Santana's lustful gaze.

Santana took several minutes to answer but Brittany didn't notice because she herself was in a trance looking at Santana. Santana opted to wear a short red mid thigh dress with black pumps while Brittany choose to wear a should be illegal tight short blue dress with sliver pumps.

"Wow uhm you look very beautiful Britt." Santana said shyly smiling at her.

Brittany blushed at the compliment "Thanks San you look gorgeous as well" she said with a small smile. It was now Santana's turn to blush.

"Thanks! So you ready to head out?" Santana asked. "Hell yeah! LETS GET OUR PAR-TAY ON!" Brittany yelled running down the stairs and jumping in the car bouncing like a three year old. Santana laughed loudly and followed her out.

Pucks Party;

As soon as Brittany and Santana entered Brittany was tackled to the floor while her face was attacked with kisses. "Quinn! What are you doing?!" Brittany giggled trying to shove Quinn off of her. "I m-missed you s-so m-much baby!" Quinn slurred. "Alright your drunk lets get off the floor okay?" Brittany asked pulling herself and Quinn of the floor but struggled because Quinn thought it would be a good idea to suck on her neck at the same time.

"Quinn babe can you stop for a second?" Brittany asked a bit frustrated. But Quinn had a mind of her own because she started groping Brittany. Santana after witnessing it all looked away not wanting to watch the love her life being touched by anybody that wasn't her. "Quinn! Stop!" Brittany yelled. Quinn immediately stopped and let go of Brittany.

"Why?! B-because you w-wish i-it was her i-instead?!" Quinn yelled pointing at Santana.

"Quinn you no that's no-" Brittany started but was cut off by Quinn.

"NO! It's f-fine, I'm g-gonna g-go get another d-drink" she slurred before walking away._ Stumbled away._

"Well that was something" Santana mumbled but secretly happy she left. "Yeah but I'm not gonna let her ruin my night though so I'm gonna go dance." Brittany said and walked to the dance floor.

"Have fun..." Santana said trying not to sound to disappointed at the fact that Brittany didn't ask her to join.

2 hours later;

As soon as Brittany hit the dance floor she was in her element and she hasn't left since. She started rolling her body to the beat of 'Dance for you' by Beyonce, when she felt two small hands grab her by the waist from behind. She froze as the body connected to those hand pulled her flush up against their front.

Brittany knew it was her. She knew it was Santana. She also knew that she should pull away… but her body wasn't listening to her brain. So she just stood there frozen. They haven't been this close in a long time and honestly it felt strangely good.

Santana brought one hand up and slid her hair to the side so that she could whisper in Brittany's ear. "You look so beautiful tonight, gorgeous even." Brittany gulped as she began to feel a stirring in the pit of my stomach.

Brittany felt her cheeks heating, and a strong sense of arousal making its presence known. She quickly moved forward away from her and spun around, probably looking more flustered than ever. Santana pulled her closer by her waist again and Brittany instantly felt weak. Brittany wanted to push her away and tell her to stop, but she was enjoying it too much. "Just dance with me." Santana whispered, she let me go and began moving her body, and Brittany followed in her lead.

Somewhere in the transitions of songs, though, the mood shifted. Santana grabbed Brittany pulling her close, and she didn't stop her. She should have, but she didn't. Now her hands were traveling up and down Brittany's body as they danced.

Santana was looking at her like no one had ever looked at her before. Then all of a sudden Santana brought one of her hands up behind Brittany's head, and slowly began to lean forward, pulling Brittany in gently towards her. Brittany started leaning in as well, their lips were millimeters apart when Brittany's eyes widened realizing what was about to occur and quickly shuffled out of her grasp. "I-I can't I'm with Quinn." Brittany whispered before walking away looking for Quinn. Santana tried to follow her but lost her in the crowd of people.

_Fuck.. _Santana thought. When Brittany entered the kitchen she she left her heart break even more at what she was witnessing.

…...

**So any guesses on what Brittany saw? I left you a little hint within the story! Btw sorry I've been MIA I was in Mami with my family and just got back. But PLEASE REVIEW! I'll update tomorrow oh & I made extra long just for you guys. (;**

**~Adri, xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary:**Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 7**

When Brittany entered the kitchen she she left her heart break even more at what she was witnessing. She saw Rachel up on the counter with Quinn in between her legs kissing. Before she was noticed she ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs crying. After several minutes of sobbing she heard footsteps coming closer.

"Santana can I please just be alone for a few minutes" Brittany said thinking it was Santana. When she heard footsteps coming even closer she turned around and was surprised to find Jake (a football player from Arm wood high school) standing behind her, looking more than a little bit drunk.

"Hey Brittany" Jake slurred.

"Hey Jake, would you mind leaving me alone I don't really feel like talking." Brittany replied. "Oh come on d-don't be like that, w-whats a pretty girl like you crying f-for?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk Jake, just please leave me alone" she repeated.

"Oh n-no I c-can't do that" he said seductively while forcefully grabbing her arm and roughly pushing her against the wall.

"Jake w-what are you doing?" Brittany asked shakily.

"I am going to straighten you out" he responded, pushing Brittany's body forward and then backwards against the wall, which caused her to hit roughly hit her head making her dizzy. "P-please stop, your h-hurting me" Brittany pleaded as tears ran down her face her face.

Jake ignored her plea and grabbed her by the throat and kissed her, forcefully shoving his tongue down her throat. He finally pulled away but only to pull her dress up and over her head and threw it carelessly on the floor.

"Look how gorgeous you are" he said while running his hands up and down her body. Brittany whimpered and tried to shield her body but he just shoved her hands away and started to roughly grab at her breast.

"Jake please, p-please don't do t-this" Brittany sobbed.

"Stop crying you stupid dyke!" he screamed before shoving her on the floor, he took that as an opportunity and yanked down his pants before straddling her.

"Brittany!" someone screamed. Brittany couldn't see who it was through her tears but prayed for whoever it was, would save her.

"Get the fuck off of her!" they yelled, Brittany recognized the voice to belong to Santana.

"Can't you see were busy?!" Jake demanded. Santana yanked Jake off Brittany by his neck and slammed his back against the wall. "Don't you EVER touch her again." Santana seethed.

"Or what? You know she wanted it. I just trying to help her by straightening her out. She's just a stupid fucking dyke." Jake replied with a sickening smirk. Santana laughed sarcastically. "I'm sorry what did you just call her?".

"I said she's just a st-" Jake started but couldn't finish before Santana punched him so hard he fell unconscious. Santana turned around when she heard broken sobbing. "Britt honey, come here." she said lifting Brittany up bringing her to the closest room before sitting down in the bed and bringing her into a fierce hug.

"H-he was going to r-rape me.." Brittany sobbed.

"Shush honey, your fine, I've got you." Santana soothed even though she was both terrified and angry at the thought of someone hurting Brittany.

"and then Q-Quinn.." Brittany said and then started sobbing even harder.

"What about Quinn?" Santana asked softly.

"She w-was making out with R-Rachel.. she ch-cheated on me." Brittany cried out. Santana felt her self fill with rage at the thought of anyone taking for granted what the have with Brittany. How could they not realize how lucky they are to even be at the presence of Brittany? Instead of saying anything she just stayed quite and held Brittany tighter.

"God San.." Brittany started as she stood up. "I just...I just I wanna die!" Brittany yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Santana screamed horrified that Brittany would ever say that let alone think that.

"No! I wanna die! No one wants me I am no one! I'm just a stupid cheerleader that people think they can take advantage of and cheat on. I'm so unloved, I WANNA DIE!" Brittany started sobbing. "I WANNA D-" Brittany got cut off by softly being pushed up against the wall and a pair of lips claiming hers.

Santana pulled away "**I **want you Brittany. **I** love you and **I** don't want you to die, your to important" Santana said softly looking into Brittany eyes trying to get her to see all of her love. Brittany stood there shocked so Santana continued "I love you Brittany so fucking much it scares me, but I'm not afraid anymore. I am so sorry for hurting you so much and I know that you don't love me any-" she was cut off by Brittany kissing her passionately.

After a few minutes they finally pulled away. "I love you to Santana.. I always have. I think I always will." she said smiling bashfully at Santana. Santana just grinned "So uhm.. will you be my girlfriend?" Santana asked hopefully.

"I can't" Brittany weakly responded.

"What?" Santana asked heart broken.

"I can't because I'm still with Qu-"

"Quinn?! But she cheated on you Britt! Am I really that worth-" Brittany cut her off again by kissing her softly. "Let me finish this time. I can't because I'm still with Quinn BUT I am breaking up with her. So just give me sometime to get over everything that has happened in the last 24 hours and if I'm lucky enough that still single, I am so yours, proudly so." Brittany said sincerely.

"I guess I can understand that. A lot has happen today... things that shouldn't have happened. Things I could of stopped, he shouldn't have even gotten that far Brittany. God I could of.. I don't know tried harder to find you or not tried to kiss you this wouldn't have happened! God I'm so stupid, look at you! Your in your bra and underwear, you must've been so scared!" Santana said rambling.

"Santana, just breathe okay. Yes I was terrified but it was not your fault. So don't you dare blame it on yourself. There was nothing you could of done to stop it from happening but I was lucky enough for you to get there before he could get any further. Your my hero Santana." Brittany said hugging Santana.

"I will always protect you Britt-Britt." Santana said softly, breathing in Brittany's scent. "But just to let you know when all of this blows over and your ready to date again. You are **mine.** No one else can touch you or I will go all Lima Heights on there ass. I'm very protective of what's mine" Santana growled kissing Brittany on the lips and squeezing her tighter almost to prove her point.

"Oh I know. You were protective even when I wasn't yours." Brittany said cheekily.

"Yeah.. about that. I'm sorry." Santana said looking down ashamed.

"Hey.." Brittany said lifting up her chin make there eyes lock. "I'm not, it showed you still loved me."

"I will always love you Britt." she said pulling away. "You ready to leave? I'll drive you home." Santana asked.

"Yeah but can you hand me some of Puck's clothes. I'm not really comfortable with people seeing me right now." Brittany said. "Yeah here." Santana said handing her some sweat pants and a hoodie. "That boys lucky he doesn't go to our school, or I would of kicked ass... again" Santana seethed.

"Can we just not talk about it." Brittany said solemnly while putting the clothes on.

"Yeah sorry. Come on, do you want me to spend the night?" Santana questioned. Brittany raised an eyebrow at her. "What? I promise no funny business" Santana said reluctantly.

"Pinky promise?" Brittany asked offering out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." Santana repeated with a small smile, wrapping her pinky with Brittany's. They both walked out of the house and into the car but neither bothered to let go of each others pinky.

_She's finally gonna be mine _Santana thought happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tittle: **Dangerously in love

**Rate: **NC-17

**Summary: **Santana is struggling with her feelings towards Brittany but what will she do when someone else becomes interested and isn't afraid? And if she gets the girl will that be the only thing standing in there way?

**Notes: **Review!

…...

**Chapter 8**

Next day at school;

Santana was walking to her locker when she heard people talking in the choir. Curiosity got the best o her so she followed the voices, when she reached the room she saw Quinn and Brittany in what seemed to be a heated argument.

"What do you mean your breaking up with me?!" Quinn yelled.

"Exactly what I said, were done." Brittany said and tried to walk away but Quinn pulled her back and roughly kissed her. As soon as Santana saw this she pushed open the door and walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Santana questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I am kissing my girlfriend." Quinn said with a bitchy smile. Brittany broke free of Quinn's grip "I am not your girlfriend Quinn, not anymore."

"Well why the hell not?!" Quinn screamed.

"Because you can't look me in the eye and tell me you didn't cheat on me with Rachel." Brittany said staring Quinn in the eye. Quinn looked shocked and quickly looked down ashamed. " It was just a stupid drunk mistake Brittany, you have to believe I never meant to hurt you." Quinn said sincerely.

"I believe you. But we still can't be together. You have feelings for someone else and so do I" Brittany stated which made Santana smile and blush.

"I did love you a lot Brittany. You were my first love and I will never forget that. Thank you and I'm sorry." Quinn said before hugging Brittany tightly and walking away but before she could leave the room Santana grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear "My turn" she said teasingly. Quinn pulled away and glared at her but had a slight smile on her lips before walking out.

_Maybe she's not that bad, _Santana thought.

"What was that?" Brittany questioned, breaking Santana out of her thoughts.

"Oh that? Psh nothing" Santana answered. "But we got to get to class unless you want Ms. Jones to give us detention." Santana continued.

"Yeah right. Ms. Jones loves me to much to do that" Brittany said walking up to Santana.

"Yeah she loves you a little to much." Santana grumbled. Brittany just giggled and kissed Santana's cheek. Santana blushed before offering her pinky to Brittany. "Shall we my lady?" Santana said in a horrible British accent.

_She's so cute, _Brittany thought as she gladly accepted Santana's pinky and walked to class.

A week later at lunch;

"Uhm Britt why are the cheerios looking at you like your a piece of meat?" Santana asked as they both sat down with Glee club.

"There not" Brittany protested. Santana just quirked an eyebrow as to say 'oh really' and turned Brittany to face the cheerios table and surely enough they were all gawking at Brittany. Brittany tentatively brought up her hand waved at them to which caused them to squeal and several of them winked at her. Brittany sheepishly turned around to face to Santana who had her jaw clenched and glaring at the cheerleaders "Okay so maybe they are, but I don't know why."

"Oh you guys don't know?" Mercedes asked aka gossip queen of McKinley. They both shook there heads. "Well apparently Brittany here or Blonde goddess as many cheerios are referring to her is the new conquest." she explained.

"Conquest?" they said simultaneously.

"Yeah you remember Sophomore year, when we had that new kid Jordan and all the cheerios went crazy because who ever dated him first got real popular and everybody was jealous" Mercedes asked to which they both nodded. "Well welcome to conquest 2.0" Mercedes continued.

"Wait so now all the cheerios decided to be gay?" Brittany questioned.

"I think it's more of a popularity thing, but yeah." Mercedes answered.

"Well great, this just fucking fantastic." Santana grumbled. "I thought this bullshit was over, now I gotta compete with even more people" she continued her bottom lip poking out in a cute pout.

"No, you don't have any competition. Wanna know why?" Brittany asked. But Santana just shrugged and puckered out her bottom lip further. Brittany lifted up her chin to get Santana to look her in the eye. "Because your the only one who has my heart." Brittany said shrugging like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Britt.." Santana whined. "You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to wanna kiss you senseless"

"Well it's the truth." Brittany said which made Santana smile widely, but it quickly disappeared "Yeah but there still gonna try, and I don't wanna lose you before I even have you" Santana said sadly.

"Yes" Brittany breathes out.

"Huh?" Santana says confused. Brittany playfully rolls her eyes "San, do you not remember what you asked me last week?"

"Yeah. How could I forg.. wait.. wait just a damn minute does that mean your finally mine?!" Santana says hopefully. Brittany smiles softly "Yes I am yours, and yours only, forever and always."

Santana squeals and kisses Brittany passionately, they pull away when they hear clapping. They turn around to see Glee club all smiling and clapping at them. They both blush furiously when they realize they witnessed there whole interaction.

"About damn time." Puck said while he fist bumped Santana.

"We knew it was just a matter of time, before you guys pulled your heads out of your ass and started dating" Artie said smiling at the new couple as the other members nodded their heads in agreement.

Before glee club;

7th period just ended and Santana was on her way to find Brittany before they went to glee club together. She turned the corner and was not pleased with what she saw. There were three cheerios leaning up against the locker batting there eye lashes and flirting with Brittany. One of them even had the nerve to stroke Brittany's arm. Santana glared at all three of them and marched up to them with her best HBIC look.

_I think it's time for a public announcement, _Santana thought with her famous bitch smirk.

As soon as Santana reached them she completely ignored the three cheerios and faced Brittany. She didn't give Brittany a chance to talk before grabbing the sides of Brittany's cheerios jacket and roughly kissing her. Brittany let out a gasp at the unexpected kiss and Santana took that as an opportunity to push her tongue into Brittany's mouth and teasingly run it up the roof of Brittany's mouth. Brittany quickly relaxed into the kiss and kissed Santana back just as feverishly.

After a few minutes Santana pulled back bringing Brittany's bottom lip with her. She finally released Brittany's lips and turned to face the shocked cheerios. Their mouths kept opening and closing like a fish. Santana looked around the hallway and noticed many students had stopped walking and were staring at their little display of affection.

_Good, _Santana thought.

Before focusing on the cheerios again. "Great so now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to tell you all kindly to back the fuck off my girlfriend. This-" Santana said sarcastically while pointing to Brittany's body. "Belongs to me and if I catch any of you stank loose pussy bitches flirting with her I will ends you, got it?" Santana asked with a glare.

"Good" Santana said before any of them could even answer. She turned around to face Brittany who looked shocked but mainly just turned on. "Come on babe, time for glee" Santana said cheerfully, doing a complete 360 on her emotions. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, intertwined their fingers and walked to Glee club.

_Jhkjihk, _was all Brittany was thinking about after Santana's announcement.

…...

**Heyy hope you guys enjoyed this update, if you have any ideas don't be shy to Pm or whatever. I always take into consideration what my readers want. Also if any of ****you have a Tumblr, please follow me at ** **. Thanks, love you guys. 33 **

**~Adri, xoxo**


End file.
